


Unable to resist

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bottom Gibbs, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is unable to resist, but it leads to everything he ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to resist

Tony DiNozzo stood in the doorway in the hall of the house he had visited so often over the past few years, leaning against the door jamb with his shoulder, ankles casually crossed over each other, and contemplated the sight in front of him. Gibbs lay on the couch, hair a mess, chest bare and blankets just covering his hips. The bruises around the older man’s eye and on his shoulder stood out even in the relative dark of the living room. After Gibbs’ run in with a suspect earlier today, Tony had felt the need to come check on the older man this evening and had expected to find him in his basement, but instead walked in to see him sprawled out on the couch. Tony’s eyes roamed every inch of the man, suppressing the want he felt rising in his body. It wasn’t often Tony got to drink his fill of the man he’d lusted after for years now, he could only sneak a few peaks in the showers after a work-out, and this opportunity was just too good to pass up.

As he stood there watching, Gibbs became restless in his sleep and Tony shifted, ready to turn and deflect should the older man’s eyes suddenly open. But even as Gibbs moved, he was clearly still asleep. The blankets moved down further and revealed more of the body Tony wanted to cover in kisses and caress each precious inch of. Gibbs started to mumble and moved his hands, one up behind his head and the other sliding down towards his hips. Dipping beneath the blanket only barely still covering him, the hand moved to the crotch Tony wanted to bury his face in. And then in the mumbling, Tony recognized his own name, spoken in a breathless moan. In shock, for a moment he didn’t even register that the hand under the blanket was moving up and down and its effect was becoming visible. But then with another stroke, the blanket fell away completely and the picture was perfect to Tony.

Gibbs was aroused, and dreaming of Tony. Or should that be: Gibbs was dreaming of Tony and was aroused?

Tony could no longer contain himself and stealthily made his way over to the couch. His mind was screaming at himself that he was signing his own death warrant if he did what he was doing, but his body was in too great a need to be able to stop. He would never get another chance like this, and even though it would probably be over as soon as he got his first touch, he couldn’t stop himself moving. The flesh now fully hardened and peeking out from the briefs the older man wore drew Tony closer and closer still. Its pull was simply irresistible. Reaching the couch, Tony kneeled next to the sleeping man and watched in fascination as the hand stroked up and down once more, accompanied by more mumbling. Then the hand moved up the muscular chest to stroke across a nipple.

Breathing deeply and taking in the man’s scent of Old Spice and sawdust, Tony felt another jolt of arousal slam through his body. He couldn’t have stopped himself to save his life. He leaned down and, path no longer blocked by the stroking hand, stuck out his tongue and licked the exposed flesh. Shivering in pleasure, Tony waited for a moment, but when the expected head slap and shout didn’t come, looked up at the older man’s face. It was still relaxed in sleep and seemed to even have sprouted a small smile. Emboldened, Tony leaned forward again and repeated the lick. This time, he got a small moan of satisfaction from the sleeping figure. Very carefully, Tony slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of the briefs and pulled them gently down, exposing more of the hard cock he wanted. No longer restrained by the briefs, the cock stood up proudly and in perfect position. One more lick, and then Tony closed his mouth around it.

The taste and heady scent momentarily made Tony’s head swim with pleasure, before he gently slid his lips down the engorged length as far as he could. Pulling back up after a moment, he swirled his tongue against the vein he could feel standing out until he reached the head, then sucked softly. That got him a deep sleepy moan of approval. He repeated the action, careful that only his mouth was touching the older man so as not to wake him. After several more bobs up and down, he felt the cock twitch and knew it was almost over. Determined to taste the man so he could memorize it forever, he took a deep breath and sucked down as much of the delectable flesh as he could. Then he froze as a hand was gently placed on the back of his head. Waiting for the inevitable, he was surprised, shocked, relieved and thankful when he heard the softly moaned: “Don’t stop now, Tony.”

Deciding he needed to complete his mission and worry about the consequences later, he renewed his movements, this time with more vigor. Bringing up his hands – the man was awake, so it didn’t matter anymore – he stroked one hand across the broad chest he had been admiring earlier and let the other slip between the man’s legs, which obligingly fell open to accommodate him. Fondling the balls he found there, Tony continued licking and sucking his way up and down the cock like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. And to him, it was.

The quiet moaning and panting that reached his ears encouraged him further. Bobbing back up, he released the length from his lips for a moment in order to bring the fingers of his own hand to his mouth and slick them with plenty of saliva. Then taking the hard flesh he had relinquished for a moment between his lips again and bringing the now wet fingers back between the opened legs, he slipped them down the crack until he found the puckered hole. Stroking over it a few times and feeling the muscles twitch, he pressed one wet finger in and received a deep groan and a twitch of cock for his trouble. Then he began moving in earnest.

The gentle press of one finger became a deep slide of two, and then he crooked them a little to find that little nub inside. As he found it, he was rewarded with a keening moan as Gibbs’ hips bucked up and pressed his cock deep down Tony’s throat, nearly choking him for a moment. He pushed the hips back down with his other hand in order to control the bucking movements and continued his ministrations. The pressure on his prostate and the continued sucking on his cock brought Gibbs quickly to and then over the edge. With a deep grunt and a final movement of his hips, his fingers tightening in Tony’s hair, Gibbs shot his load down the younger man’s throat who swallowed greedily. Tony kept on licking him and stroking his fingers inside of him until the cock in his mouth had softened. Only then did Tony’s movements still, before he looked up shyly, meeting piercing blue eyes.

Gibbs gazed at him for long moments and noticed the apprehension in his eyes. But all Gibbs could really see was his fantasy become reality and he wasn’t ready for it to end. Opening his legs further, as far as he could in this position, he clenched his hole around the fingers still embedded inside him and repeated the only coherent words he had said so far: “Don’t stop now, Tony.” For a moment, the younger man looked lost and confused, but then realization dawned in his eyes and a small smile spread over his face. Moving a little, he pulled at the leg closest to him and got Gibbs to turn so the man was lying with his ass on the edge of the couch and Tony could sit between his legs. Their positions now more to his liking, Tony started moving his fingers again and soon the panting from the older man resumed. After a few more thrusts, Gibbs reached out to the drawer of the table next to the couch and produced a tube of lube, which he pressed into Tony’s free hand. Now smiling wider, the younger man quickly made good use of it.

Two fingers became three and they brushed against Gibbs’s sweet spot a lot, making his cock show interest again. Tony couldn’t resist and started licking and sucking even though his jaw was a bit stiff from the earlier round. When Gibbs was fully hard once more, he pulled Tony’s head up and barely managed to say: “Fuck me, Tony…” before the younger man was removing his fingers, undoing his jeans and sliding home in a single stroke. Buried to the hilt, Tony stilled and reveled in the sensations flooding through him, knowing that this was Gibbs who was surrounding him with his tight heat. He needed a moment to ground himself, otherwise this would be embarrassingly short, and he wanted to make it last. Finding a little equilibrium, he opened his eyes and looked down at the man he was buried in. The sight almost made him lose it, and unable to hold in any longer, he started thrusting.

Gibbs had always known that Tony was strong in both mind and body, and Tony was proving it now. The younger man was keeping his strokes even and controlled, shifting angle and depth every now and then, and holding off his own release by sheer force of will. Hitting Gibbs’ prostate expertly every couple of thrusts, Tony drove the older man out of his mind with pleasure, and Gibbs knew how Tony had earned his nickname of Sex Machine. As Gibbs was reaching completion again, Tony suddenly stilled, keeping the older man from falling over the brink. Settling himself with a few deep breaths, Tony reached for Gibbs’ cock and started stroking it lightly, not enough to make him come. Only when he saw that Gibbs body had stilled to the point where he would not come on the next couple of strokes, did Tony begin moving his hips again. He repeated this torture two more times, before he finally stroked his hand more forcefully on Gibbs’ cock, in time with his thrusts, hitting his prostate continuously. Gibbs screamed when he was finally allowed to orgasm, his entire body spasming and writhing under the younger man, who kept on thrusting into him while he rode out his release.

As Gibbs recovered from the intense pleasure that had just wracked his body, Tony at last went after his own release. Grabbing Gibbs thighs tightly enough to leave bruises, he set an almost punishing rhythm, thrusting deep and hard and almost unforgiving until suddenly he threw back his head, eyes closed and groaning out his completion. He stayed like that for a few moments, then came undone, all his control leaving him, and collapsed onto Gibbs’ chest.

It took several minutes before Tony felt like he could move again, and with that the realization of what he had done washed over him. He had practically raped Gibbs, and the good feelings that had been flushing his body ever since he took that first secretive lick, were swiped away in a single moment at that thought. He started trembling with disgust at himself and felt the hand that had been caressing his head all this time falter. Then he heard the soft and questioning: “Tony?” from above him.  
“Oh God, Boss, I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I…”  
“What are you apologizing for?”  
“I’m so sorry, Gibbs! I can’t believe I did that! I’m sorry! I forced you, I…”  
This time, the smirk was clear in the reply from Gibbs: “You really think you could force me into anything?”  
Hearing the smirk, Tony looked up into the piercing blue eyes, seeing the smirk now clearly evident, and laugh lines crinkling at the corners of those blue orbs.  
“But I… uhm… I mean, you were… and I…”  
“You what, Tony? You woke me up with a fantastic blowjob and proceeded to fuck the living hell out of me. You can wake me up like that any time.”  
“But Boss…”  
His words were cut off by loud laughter from Gibbs, who took a moment before saying: “I think you just proved that you’re the Boss in this setting, Tony, and I loved it.”  
Tony searched Gibbs’ eyes, and saw only truth there, pleasure and happiness, no hurt, no pain and no disgust. He allowed a small smirk of his own: “Yeah? I’m the Boss?”  
“Oh yeah, Tony, you are now. But you won’t be all the time. Because I will be taking you down and showing you some moves of my own…. As soon as I can walk again.”  
The implications of that statement sent shivers of pleasure through Tony’s body and he moaned at the thought of what Gibbs would do to him, make all his fantasies come true.  
“But first,” Gibbs said: “I think you owe me something.”  
Feeling suddenly apprehensive again, Tony asked: “What?”  
Smiling, Gibbs replied: “A kiss, Tony. Usually the kissing comes before the hot sex, but with you of course it would be the other way round. Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t kiss to celebrate the start of our relationship.”  
“Relationship? We are in a relationship now?” Tony asked.  
“Well duh, dumb ass!” Gibbs laughed.  
“Good.” Tony said determinantly, and ever so gently caressed his lover's cheeks before sealing their future together with a passionate kiss.


End file.
